1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for adjusting Central Processing Unit (CPU) parameters, and particularly to a system and method which can adjust a CPU's frequency.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
In order to save power and still allow users to conveniently use software applications, a Central Processing Unit (CPU) of a computer may be required to operate at different speeds (i.e., different frequencies) when performing various different types of tasks. For example, the CPU may operate at a lower speed when processing Microsoft Word documents, and may operate at a higher speed when processing images.
There are many technologies available to reduce power consumption by slowing down the operating speed of a CPU. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,739 issued on Jun. 3, 2003 and entitled “Dynamic power saving by monitoring CPU utilization” discloses a method for conserving power. In this method, the CPU of a computer system is monitored, and the internal clock frequency or internal operating voltage of the CPU is dynamically adjusted, based on a perceived CPU processing load.
However, the equipment usually needed to support the above-described method is unduly complex. In addition, the method varies according to the types of BIOS programs being used and being introduced. That is, the method has poor currency and cross-BIOS compatibility.
Thus there is a need for a system and method which can overcome the abovementioned disadvantages.